the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Litik Map
Litik Map is a litik within the Indran Faith and travelled the planet Indra in search of a means of saving the world from its destined destruction. As a litik he had watched Kara Pashna for many years and grew very attached to him. When Pashna was killed by Pesu, Map took up his incomplete quest, along with Litik Rjingi. Map is quite childish and often unthinking of greater consequences, but his heart is pure and his determination strong. He is wilful and also whimsical. Description Appearance Like most litiks, Map has absolutely white eyes with only the faint trace of a pupil which is a slightly darker shade of white. Typically litiks wear tight body-armour built to protect them in combat. Over this modern battle armour he wears a loose kimono of white with a solitary band of red for its hemlinePan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When dressing down for the celebrations of the Big Ovai Pagoda, Map wears genie-pants of bright orange, a long-sleeves shirt of black and a kaftan scarf pink and whitePan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Map feels a great sense of attachment to Kara Pashna after watching the older man throughout his life through his power as a litik. This makes Map very comfortable around Pashna, going so far as to hold the man's hand before they'd formally met. Generally of a happy disposition he endeavours to remain happy and not experience negativity. Rarely does Map act seriously, usually living through life as casually and carefree as possiblePan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When Pashna dies, Map is devastated and saddened. He regrets and laments the death of the man that he had such strong feelings forPan Post 30, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Staff Map has a staff that he uses as a weapon, having trained in it as a litik. The staff is the traditional weapon for Indran culture and continues to be so even in the modern age. The staff is kept in an aethereal state until required whence he can summon it into reality. Powers Combat Map, like all litiks, is trained in martial combat - especially with the staff. This is so that he can combat demons that will invade Indra from the Other Plane during visions. Visions Map is able to experience visions of future events, just like all litiks. He is also able to see visions of people he will meet in the future, able to watch them in their endeavours throughout their lives. This is merely seeing across space and not time, meaning it takes less strain than visions of the future. History Kamal & Ovai Main articles: Pan Post 19 | Pan Post 24 | Pan Post 30 Litik Map meets Kara Pashna during Indra Hour while the kara is watching Brethrain eclipse the sun. Map reveals that he has watched Pashna for a long time and because of this Map feels very affectionate towards the older man. He holds Pashna's hand and guides him to the Temple of Kamal. When inside they meet with Kamal herself and Pashna is allowed to watch as the litiks, including both Map and Litik Rjingi, enter an arena and engage in a group vision of the future. Demons pour from the Other Plane and Map, who didn't enter the vision, helps to fight them off. When the vision ends it is revealed that the destruction of the world will come from a single alien spacecraft. Litik Map and Litik Rjingi would later travel to Penumbra when they heard that Pesu had taken the life of Kara Pashna. After an unsuccessful plea to restore Kara Pashna, the two travel to Ovai Major Valley which is in open revolt against the ruling valley Attallaj. The Big Ovai Pagoda, however, is still celebrating and they decide to join the carnal festival of pleasure. They dress down and enjoy the party, seeking the tip of the tower - which is the god Ovai himelf. Once there, however, Rjingi has a vision and Map must defeat a demon. Rjingi reveals that the red-skin being in his dream does not intend harm upon the planet and he believes they could reason with her to save the planet. Maharashtak Main article: Pan Post 35 They travel to Indrakata, which is the hometown of Map. He reveals that he was actually born in the Indran Cathedral when his mother had trouble giving birth - thus blessed and saved by Maharashtak who blesses the children of Indra. He also reveals that his mother became a nayarak for the Indran Faith. They arrive during the Family Remembrance Festival and though they missed the actual parade, Map creates a mask of his ancestor in the lounge of the cathedral. He informs Rjingi that his mask is of his ancestor Phita Doon, who was an excellent book thief. They go to the shrines dedicated to the minor deities so that they could get free food from the god of jam doughnuts. Maharashtak meets them there and reveals that the Gods of Indra have long known of the aliens of the universe. She tells how Kavili once left the planet to travel to the centre of the universe but she believes that there may still be some artefacts left in the forgotten lands of Kavili and so the two litiks choose that as their destination. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters